From the Hero, a Villain rises
by a5thKira
Summary: Life as a superhero sucks. People are abusing your name, lying about how they're your best friend, and calling you because they can't find their phone. One day, you've had enough. Today is the day you become a villain. Alfred had dealt with this for years, but one thing pushes him over the edge. His friends are cool with it though.


**Ok, it is literally 1:35 right now, I gotta be up at nine. Considering I can sleep for 11 hours straight... Or is it bi?**

**Yeah, I have a problem.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

_Life as a superhero sucks. People are abusing your name, lying about how they're your best friend, and calling you because they can't find their phone. One day, you've had enough. Today is the day you become a villain._

* * *

Alfred leaned back in his chair. He sighed, "I can't believe that it has been only 3 years since I became more than just a neighborhood superhero.

'Those were the days, back when I didn't have all this.'

His thoughts were interrupted by his desk phone ringing. He reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"_H-Hi, are you Freedom's Flight?"_ Asked a panicked voice.

Alfred sat up. "Yes." He answered hesitantly.

"_I uh, can't find my phone"_ Alfred could hear muffled laughter in the background.

He sighed again. "What are you calling me on?"

"_O-Oh."_ This time the laughter wasn't even muffled, Alfred could hear it clearly.

Alfred set the phone back down. 'The 37th one this week, and it's only Wednesday.'

Alfred buried his head in his hands. "Why did I even want to do this anyway?" He moaned.

* * *

Alfred walked past a group of high school girls.

"I have Ludwig as my boyfriend, he's the hottest in the school, so try to top that _Stephanie._" One of them bragged.

"Well _I'm_ best friends with Freedom's Flight, so there you go _Karen._" Another one shot back.

'No you are defiantly not.' Alfred inwardly thought.

'Why does everyone lie about being my friend anyway?' He blinked. 'Oh yeah, because I'm famous now.'

* * *

Alfred stumbled into his living room after meeting up with Gilbert and Mathias for some drinks at the bar.

Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his scratchy shirt ('I swear I'm going to have rashes because of that shirt.') Alfred decided to make a running start for his couch.

Jumping over the armrest and landing in the middle of the couch, He reached for the remote and turned on the TV. On the news was a story about a guy (From Florida) who thought it was a good idea to dress up as Freedom's Flight and rob a bank. Unsurprisingly, he got caught.

Alfred slammed his head onto the coffee table, splitting it in two with a loud crack.

"Why?" He mumbled, "Why, why, Why, Why? WHY?" He slowly got louder and louder until he was standing, screaming his lungs out. "WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN?"

He collapsed back onto his couch, "Why?" He asked in a small voice.

He slowly stood, grabbed his shirt, and walked to his room. He promptly fell on his bed and passed out for the night.

* * *

Alfred walked to the front door of his house in the country after another long day of prank calls and lies.

Not even bothering to take his shoes off he sat down on his couch again. He reached for the remote and turned the TV back on.

It had been at least 3 years since the first person committed a crime dressed as Freedom's Flight, and at least once every two weeks another person did it, and another, and another, and another.

This time the news was talking about a guy who dressed as Freedom's Flight and murdered somebody. And since he wasn't caught, everyone was treating it like _he_ had killed the guy, like the real Freedom's Flight had killed him.

Alfred felt his world shatter around him. "No..." He whimpered. "..no...no...no..No...No...No...NO...NONO..."

'I could deal with the calls, I could deal with the lies, I could deal with the petty crimes, but _this_?'

Alfred whipped out his phone and went to google. Article after article, page after page. It was all about him, about Freedom's Flight being a murderer.

Alfred let out a maniacal laugh. "Well," He whispered with a crazed smile. "If they want a murderer..."

* * *

After that Alfred refused to call himself anything other than Allen, much to the confusion of Mathias and Gilbert.

Alfred wore t-shirts and jeans but as Allen he started wearing black dress shirts and dark pants.

Allen's voice was dark and smooth like chocolate as opposed to Alfred's slightly high-pitched chatter.

Allen dyed his hair to a dark red instead of blond.

And finally instead of Freedom's Flight, Allen was known as Freedom's Fall.

* * *

"_Whoa, _you did all this yourself?" Asked Mathias as he entered Alfred-no _Allen's_ house.

All of the furniture from before had vanished, having been replaced with dark oak and black leather.

"Why, of course. It is quite expensive to hire anybody this far out in the country, what with all the cornfields and such." Allen said, smirking.

Gilbert however made a beeline for the fridge, looking for some beer, only to stop and stare at the polished black marble counter-tops. "Uh, Alfred?"

"Allen." Said person corrected.

"Sorry, _Allen, _why does it feel like you're taking this villain thing a little too far? I mean, the murdering is one thing but,"

"But what?" Prompted Allen.

"Changing your name and your appearance is very, not Alfred-like I guess, I dunno English is hard."

"But I am not Alfred anymore, and yes, I agree that English is hard." Allen responded.

Mathias stuck his head through the door, "I don't really care about that, just that he still comes bar-hopping with us."

"That _is _more important." Gilbert agreed.

"Exactly." Allen smiled.

* * *

A few more years passed with Allen becoming more and more powerful.

One thing that hadn't changed between Alfred and Allen was that Allen always thought about his friends.

Gilbert and Mathias had found themselves having to move in with Allen because Allen started to worry about them living so far away.

They were glad they did because the next month both of their apartments had been blown up by one of Freedom's Fall many enemies.

Allen sat between Gilbert and Mathias on his couch, both of them had fallen asleep watching one of Gilbert's horror movies.

Changing the channel to the local news he saw that they had still not discovered Freedom's Fall's true identity.

'Yes, only two people know that.'

'Two of my most precious people.'

* * *

**Heh, I ship this trio sooooo...**

**Alfred turns into his 2p kind of. I mean it too ooc to really be his 2p but it not the 1p... 1/2p?**

**I'm too tired to edit right now. The only thing keeping me going right now is _Fucked with an Anchor _on repeat.**

**Ima go to bed now.**


End file.
